


His Fan

by dashiyams



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Blushing, Crushes, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Frogs, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashiyams/pseuds/dashiyams
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi always loved watching volleyball matches, he enjoys the thrill, the heart stopping moment everytime that the rally is so long and both teams are doing their best not to let the ball touch the ground.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	His Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is the first time that I posted a fic here haha advance sorry if there's a wrong grammars! I didn't proofread this hehe.

Yamaguchi Tadashi always loved watching volleyball matches, he enjoys the thrill, the heart stopping moment everytime that the rally is so long and both teams are doing their best not to let the ball touch the ground.

He used to play voleyball back in his middle school and that's one of the reasons why he really loved watching. But there's a specific team that Tadashi never missed to watched the game, the sendai frogs, he loved that team so much especially that one specific player, the blonde and tall one with the glasses, Tsukishima Kei.

"Yamaguchi, why don't you go near Tsukishima and introduce yourself? You always watch their game and you really like him but didn't even try to talk to him even though he's near you" Yachi told Tadashi, they are now inside the stadium watching Sendai Frogs' game. Tadashi smiled and shrugged.

"I'm too shy, Yachi, I don't have the courage to do that." He answered while his eyes is still sticked to the game, he let out a small _'yes'_ when Tsukishima successfully blocked the opposing team.

"Ehhh come on, just introduce yourself, who knows, maybe he's really the one for you" Yachi teased that made Tadashi's cheeks blush.

"Yacchan! That's so absurd! He didn't even know me hahahaha stop it, I might believe you and get my heart broken~" Tadashi said playfully and chuckled.

His eyes are currently looking at Tsukishima who's silently sitting on the bench, the opposing team asked for a time out because unfortunately, some of their players are not playing well and their coach is getting frustrated. _'Haaaaay, he looked so good, I wonder if he'll notice me and make me his boyfriend, oh— dashi stop, that's so impossible!'_ he shook his head and mentally scolded himself because of the thoughts that's running inside his mind.

 _'it's a good thing that I always managed to get a front seat on their games, I can look at him all I want everytime there's a time out'_ he continued in his mind.

While Tadashi is looking at the blonde lovingly, Yachi is looking at him weirdly but smiled afterwards. "Whipped" she muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something Yacchan?" Tadashi's attention went to Yachi and the latter just shook her head and smiled widely.

"Nope, OH YAMAGUCHI, HE'S LOOKING AT YOU!!" Yachi screamed and pointed at someone, Tadashi looked at where Yachi is pointing and saw Tsukishima looking at him while walking inside the court. Tadashi's eyes went wide and he can feel his face getting hot because of the blonde's look.

"Ohmygod Yachi, why is he looking? Ohmygod did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with my face? Tell me!" He panicked and his attention is now on the girl beside him who's currently smiling widely while looking at her bestfriend.

"Oh no no no, there's nothing wrong with you, in fact you looked beautiful! I bet that's why he's looking at you, ha! Go and talk to him later after the game okay? Don't let this chance slide!!" Yachi happily said while patting her bestfriend's head.

Tadashi can only nod because he still cannot believe it and he can feel his heart beating so fast like it wanted to go out of his body. "He looked at me" he murmured and focused again on the game.

-

The game ended with Sendai Frogs winning, the people watching are slowly decreasing while Yachi and Tadashi are waiting for the people to go first because they don't want to get stucked with the crowd, Yachi is frowning while looking at her bestfriend's back.

"Come on Tashi~ talk to him! There's no harm in trying! It's not like you're going to flirt, you'll just congratulate him!" Yachi once persuaded her bestfriend, Tadashi sighed because his bestfriend used that nickname again, she only use that whenever she's really eager to make Tadashi do something.

"Fine, I'll talk to him IF we'll bumped unto him, if not hmm better luck next time I guess?" He chuckled and started walking out, he's pretty confident that they will not bump into the player because he know that there's a big chance that he's already taking a rest. He's just really shy to interact with the blonde, he looked so cold and uninterested with everything but that's one of the reason why Tadashi liked him so much.

"Hmm" While walking outside the stadium, Tadashi's happily humming not minding his bestfriend sulking because of his condition. His favourite team won, that's the most important thing here.

When they reached the door, they stopped. Tadashi's eyes widen and felt his world stopped while Yachi started grinning widely and nudged Tadashi "looks like luck is with you Tashi~ goodluck! Hahahaha!" She laughed like there's no tomorrow and continued walking, leaving her bestfriend behind.

Leaning towards the door is Tsukishima Kei, it looks like he's waiting for someone, Tadashi panicked, didn't know what to do so his eyes wandered around, he started whistling and started walking slowly like he didn't see the player. He walked past Tsukishima only to be stopped when he talked.

"You, the one with the green hair." Tadashi stood there frozen. He slowly looked back and saw that Tsukishima is looking at him.

"A-ah me? yes yes why!?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. _'Tadashi, calm down ohmygod, you're embarassing yourself'_ he mentally scolded his self.

Tsukishime smiled at him _'OH SHOOT HE SMILED. YACHI HE SMILED AT ME!! I'M GOING TO BRAG THIS TO EVERYONE I KNOW, TSUKKI SMILED AT ME!'_

"Am I dreaming?" That just suddenly came out of his mouth, he pursed his lips when he realized that he said it out loud. "U-uhm sorry! So why did you call me? I-it seems like you really waited for me hehe, it must be important then." Tadashi smiled, Tsukishima scratches the back of his head and Tadashi noticed that his ears are getting red.

"I always noticed you when we have a game so I assume that you're our fan?" Tadashi's mouth formed an 'O'

"Y-you noticed me? Oh that's an honor! I'm actually a fan of your team especially you! You're really a great player and we played the same position back when I was in highschool! You're really cool! Hahaha!" Tadashi felt so happy at this moment, his favorite player noticed him and even initiated the talk with him, he couldn't believe it but it's real, he's infront of him, talking to him.

"Really? Wow that made me happy, so if you don't mind can I get your number, you looked really pretty and I wanna get to know you more." Tadashi's eyes went wide. 'wow that was fast' he thought but he didn't mind, he liked the person in front of him and this is his chance that Yachi is talking about, he shouldn't let this slip so he nodded at the blonde and get Tsukishima's phone to put his number he put 'dashi' as his contact name and gave the phone back, the blonde smiled at him again.

"So I forgot to introduce myself, this is late but hi, I'm Tsukishima Kei." He offered his hand for a handshake and Tadashi get it and they shake hands.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi at your service!" He introduced. Tsukishima chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"So, I'll go now, I'll text you later Tadashi."

"Sure, I'll wait!" He excitedly answered and watched as Tsukishima turned his back and walked away. Tadashi couldn't contain his happiness that he jumped and shouted 'yes!' before going finding his bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I really hope you liked it hahahaha I really want to write a fic about this and now that I did, I'm so glaaad hahaha thank you for reading guys hehe


End file.
